


Altering of the Banished

by x_BurningRoses_x



Series: The Everdane's Adventures at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Transfers, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Draco Malfoy is something else ill tell you that, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Set in the 21st century because I don't want to have to explain the music, There will be art!, You can pry my good slytherins from my cold dead hands, acquaintances to friends, at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BurningRoses_x/pseuds/x_BurningRoses_x
Summary: The Everdane's have just moved to London and the siblings are going to hogwarts. This would be their first year at Hogwarts but they're both in their third year. Transfer student things. There are a couple of interesting confessions. Not from who you think they are :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character
Series: The Everdane's Adventures at Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021162
Kudos: 10





	1. Lovely Letter

Sylvaine jolted out her sleep as her sister, Bellona, jumped onto her bed. “Dude, what the hell? Ever heard of knocking?” groaned Sylvain as she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes. Bellona snorted before she responded.

“Our letters are here you idiot.” Sylvain’s eyes flew open and she leaped out of bed. She rushed over to her closet and grabbed a couple things. She struggled to get into her jeans and Bellona simply watched, giggling, as Sylvain jumped up and down in an effort to get the jeans over her thighs. They finally slid over them and both of the girls rushed out of the room and down the stairs. 

Emrys looked up from the plates she was setting down and watched as her daughters raced into the room. She raised an eyebrow as she watched them smack each other’s hands out of the way in order to get the letters. “Girls, calm down. The letters will always be there. There’s no need to smack each other,” Emrys chuckled at the look they sent to her. She raised her hands in surrender and simply watched them tear the letters open. 

“Dear Ms. Everdane, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. 

Yours Sincerely

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

“Mami, where are we supposed to find all these things?” Sylvain asked as she read the second letter that was in the envelope. Bellona furrowed her brow as she read the title _Book of Monsters_. She looked up at Emrys who was just starting to answer Sylvain’s question.

“ _Cariño,_ It’s similar to the warehouse in America to get your things for Ilvermorny. It’s a place called Diagon Alley.” Sylvain and Bellona nodded in understanding and started to smile. They both made their way to the kitchen island as their mother served them blue pancakes. It’s been their favorite since they were young. They thanked their mother and began to eat.

Emrys turned on the T.V. and the news came on. “ The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately.” Emrys frowned and thought that the man they’d shown looked familiar.

“What’s wrong?” asked Bellona through a mouthful of pancakes before proceeding to choke on them. Sylvain smacked her on the back and rolled her eyes. Bellona glared at her and thanked Sylvain before turning back to her mother.

“I’m not entirely sure _cariño_ , he just looks so familiar.” Emrys looked at the t.v. thoughtfully and continued eating. She was distracted from her thoughts when the girls started arguing over who gets the last pancake. While those two were distracted, Emrys took the pancake and simply watched as they continued to argue. They didn’t even notice. Emrys had just taken the last bite when her daughters finally came to the reluctant conclusion to split it.

“Hey!”,“Mami!” They both shouted, with ruffled feathers. Emrys could basically see the steam pouring out of their ears. She snorted and spoke,

“You two were busy arguing and it was left alone. So I took it. You two didn’t even notice.” Sylvain flipped her mom off while Bellona stuck her tongue out. Emrys started laughing and reciprocated their actions. She flipped them off and stuck her tongue out. The two girls grumbled and went over to the sink to wash their plates. “Remember to send your responses to McGonagall!” Emrys yelled after them as they went up the stairs.

“Okay!” The two looked at each other and started running to Sylvian’s room. Bellona made it there first and jumped onto the bed. Sylvain entered the room and looked at Bellona. “Loser,” said Bellona as she made herself comfortable.

“Get off my bed, you ass.” Sylvain crossed her arms and sat down at her desk. Bellona got up and went to open the window because Cyrille was flying down. Cyrille flew in and landed on Sylvain’s desk. The barn owl purred and hopped over to the giant ceramic mushroom Sylvain had on her desk. “Hello Cyrille, such a pretty girl, aren’t you.” Sylvain cooed. The owl fluffed her plumage and bobbed her head. The girls wrote their letters and attached them to Cyrille.

“Cyrille, take these to Hogwarts please.” Bellona told the bird as she walked her over to the open window. The owl flew off and out until she was out of sight. “What do you think Hogwarts is like? Do you think we’ll have fun?” Bellona flopped onto the bed.

“Why don’t you ask mami? She went to Hogwarts in her sixth and seventh year.” Sylvain spun in her chair to face her sister. She watched as the gears in Bellona’s head started to work. Realization dawned on Bellona’s face and she sprang up from the bed. She almost tripped in her haste to go down stairs while Sylvain simply watched and failed to smother her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Vvg-st9Ot8ceYniEGeQGyrQ2NKpxUnFmj9ihzVymCi4/edit?usp=sharing


	2. Eager Everdanes

The day was finally here. The girls woke up early and were buzzing around their rooms, making sure they didn’t leave anything behind. Bellona snatched Cyrille’s cage and dragged her trunk out of her room, her sister doing the same except with a snake around her neck.

“Girls! Come downstairs to put your things in the car.” Emrys opened the garage door and opened the trunk of the car. She heard louds thuds and then the opening of the garage door. Both of the girls made their way to the trunk of the car and, with their mothers help, managed to place their belongings inside the car. They all piled into the Impala. Emrys and Sylvain were in the front while Bellona was in the back with Cyrille. Emrys turned the ignition on and the engine hummed to life. She backed the car out of the garage and with a flick of her wand, the garage door started to close. 

The drive to the station was a long one but they had fun. Jamming out to Green Day, Nirvana and Queen the entire way. As the Impala pulled up to the parking, Emrys lowered the volume. “ Okay girls, lets get your things and get a cart for ya.”

Sylvain and Bellona got out of the car and opened the trunk. Emrys went over and asked for two luggage cars and went back to her girls with the carts in hand. They put the trunks on the carts and made their way through the train station.

“ _Mami_? Where exactly is the train?” Sylvain and Bellona were looking around the station in confusion. Emrys smiled and gestured for them to follow her. She led them to the wall between station 9 and station 10.

“Lean against the wall slowly.” They did what she said, albeit a bit confused. Instead of coming into contact with a hard surface, they all went through the wall. The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. While they laughed, Emrys remembered the first time she was here. Emrys smiled and looked at her girls. “Okay, get on the train you two. Behave and take care of each other. Don’t forget to write, okay?” The girls hugged their mother and boarded the train. They waved before choosing a compartment.

The girls chattered as they put their trunks underneath their seats. Bellona placed Cyrille’s cage down and watched as Cyrille hopped around and inspected the compartment. Sylvain stroked Zephyr’s head and the snake curled itself around Sylvain’s neck like a necklace. 

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” asked Bellona, while petting Cyrille’s head.

“I think I’d fit with the Ravenclaws, but who knows. What about you?” Sylvian smiled as she answered.

“Maybe Hufflepuff? They sound really cool. Plus mama’s a hufflepuff.” Bellona looked at Sylvain as she spoke. Then they heard the compartment door opening. They watched as a head of really curly hair peeked in. “I- hello?” The girl looked a bit startled when Bellona spoke before she answered.

“Oh! I’m sorry! This is the wrong compartment. Terribly sorry about that.” The girl made a move to leave but Sylvain asked if she could stay. The girl hesitated before sitting down. “Say, I’ve never seen you two before. Are you two in your first year?” 

“Oh no. We aren’t first years. We actually just transferred from Ilvermorny.” said Sylvain, looking a bit miffed at the thought of looking like a first year. Bellona giggled before she introduced herself. 

“I’m Bellona Everdane and this is my sister, Sylvain Everdane. Pleasure to meet you.” She stuck a hand out for a handshake and the girl complied.

“Well, I’m Hermione Granger and I’m in my third year. What year are you two in?” Hermione shook Bellona’s hand as she introduced herself.

“We're in our third year, I think.” Sylvain answered, not entirely sure of herself.

“I’m sure you’ll find out at the Sorting Ceremony.” Hermione smiled at the girls. It seemed Hermione remembered something, as her eyes widened and she jumped up. “Oh! I have to go back to my friends. I’ll see you two at the feast.” Hermione bid her goodbyes and dashed out of the compartment. The two sat in silence for a moment before looking at each other.

“Well she was nice. She also had such a crisp uniform.” noted Bellona. Her sister hummed in agreement.

“Speaking of uniforms, we should probably change into ours.’’ The girls grabbed their robes from their trunks and started to change. The train was starting to slow down and they quickly put their shoes on. They didn’t like the school shoes so they chose to wear their own. Sylvain had combat boots on and Bellona had a pair of flats on. The train was slowing down but they didn't seem to be anywhere near close enough to Hogwarts. The train came to a jolting stop and Bellona lurched forward, almost smacking into Sylvain. The lights went out and Bellona yelped in pain. She had smacked into the floor, much to her displeasure.

"What the fuck is going on? Why did the lights go out?''

"Don't be such a wimp. _Lumos_." Sylvain raised her wand and it illuminated the compartment. Zephyr curled closer around her neck as the temperature dropped.

"Ayo, 'fucks so cold for?" Bellona tugged her robes tighter around her shoulders and shivered. 

"Shh." Sylvain held a finger to her lips as a rattling noise reached their ears. The rattling noise was getting louder and the girls backed away from the compartment door. The rattling noise grew ever louder until it was right outside the door. Then it started to fade. They looked at each other and screamed when the door was opened. The man that opened the door looked concerned.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe. They looked at him and nodded. "Here," He handed them both a bar of chocolate,"It'll make you feel better." Then he left. The train started up again and the girls just sat there for a solid ten minutes in silence.

A voice echoed through the train: “ We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute’s time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately. The train eventually came to a full stop and the girls made their way off the train. 

~~~~

  
“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!” They heard a gruff voice calling out. They looked at each other and though it was best to go with the rest of the first years since, technically speaking, it was their first year. Everyone walked down a steep, narrow path. It was quite dark and the trees were huge. “Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” The man leading them called over his shoulder, “jus’ round this bend here.”

In came the view of Hogwarts in all its magnificent glory. Perched on the mountain side was a castle with many towers and turrets. The castle distracted them from the experience on the train. There were boats decked at the shore. They floated on the pitch black waters. “No more’n four to a boat!” the man called. The girls made their way into one of the boats, followed by two small children. The boats started moving towards Hogwarts. While Bellona was staring at the starry sky, Sylvain was looking at the water with fingertips gently grazing the water's surface. 

“Get your hand out of the water, you idiot. Who knows what’s in there.” Bellona scolded Sylvain, grabbing her by the robe and tugging her away from the edge of the boat.

“Don’t yank my robe, you ass! I am perfectly capable of getting away from the edge.” Sylvain yanked her robe out of her sister’s hand and huffed. The boats stopped and everyone was getting off. The two sisters bickered until the man raised a fist and knocked on the doors of the castle three times.

The doors swung open and a tall, black haired lady walked out. The girls immediately stopped bickering and watched in silence as the man spoke to her. 

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.” said the man.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”

Professor McGonagall gestured for them to follow and they did. Everyone walked through the entrance hall. The entrance hall was so big that you could park a plane in it. McGonagall had started talking but the girls were too distracted by the architecture of the hall. They were broken out of the musings after McGonagall had left and the first years had screamed. They were startled, of course, but then they saw what had caused the first years to scream. Both of the girls were surprised to say the least, but they were excited. Transparent figures were drifting through the walls and they had been talking until they noticed the kids. 

McGonagall had come back and she was leading everyone through a pair of double doors. Those doors opened and she led them into a hall filled with students and tables. Bellona looked up and was pleasantly surprised. The ceiling looked as if it were open to the sky. She smacked Sylvain’s arm to get her attention and motioned upwards. Sylvain rubbed her arm and glared at Bellona before looking up. She let out a soft gasp as she watched the clouds swirl around and the moon and stars shined brightly. 

“We are welcoming first years but also two transfer students from America.” An old man with a really long beard stood up and addressed the hall. “The transfers are in their third year and they’ll be sorted last.” Bellona and Sylvain looked at each other with raised eyebrows. The girls then ended up zoning out for the rest of the sorting until their names were called.

“Everdane, Bellona!” McGonagall called out. Bellona started and made her way to the stool with an old looking wizard hat. She sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on her.

“Hmm, quite the thirst for knowledge. A love for puzzles and riddles, I see. You value learning and creativity above all else don’t you? Well how about we put you in RAVENCLAW!” Bellona blinked as the hat was taken off her head and she hesitantly walked over to what she assumed was the Ravenclaw table. She looked back and saw Sylvain throwing her a thumbs up as her name was called.

“Everdane, Sylvain!” Sylvain made her way to the stool her sister had just been on and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and it slipped over her eyes. 

“You have a very strong loyalty to those you trust. Very hardworking and determined. You have many ambitions and slytherin would help you on your way. Best be SLYTHERIN!” Sylvain smiled and got up. She made her way to the Slytherin table. Just as she was about to sit down, she made eye contact with a pair of green eyes. Sylvain blinked and they were gone.

"Welcome!" The man with the long silvery beard called out,"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." Sylvain furrowed her brow and frowned.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds,” The man continued, “and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks and disguises -- or even Invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the perfects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure no student runs afoul of the dementors.

“On a happier note,” He continued, “ I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” Both Sylvain and Bellona recognized him as the man that gave them the chocolate that made them feel better. Both of them clapped for the professor. Sylvain spotted a teacher clad in black and noticed the look of absolute loathing on his face when looking at the new professor.

“As to our second new appointment,” Dumbledore, if Sylvain remembered correctly, said, “Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.” Sylvain pulled a face. “However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.” There was a lot more applause for Hagrid then there had been for Lupin. “Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let’s start the feast.”

Sylvain watched as food appeared in front of her and she poked it suspiciously. She looked around and saw no one had died yet so she dug in. She had just taken a bite out of her meal when the pale boy next to her turned to her and sneered.

“So, _Everdane_ , what are you exactly?” Sylvain stopped and looked over at him confused and a little offended. 

“I’m Puerto Rican, what’s it to you?” She set down her fork and quirked her eyebrow.

“That’s not what I meant,” The boy snapped, “ Are you a pureblood or what.” It took a couple seconds to process what he said but she answered.

“I’m a pureblood. Why does that matter? I’m still a witch.” Sylvain narrowed her eyes as she picked up her fork and resumed eating.

“Because the mudbloods taint the pure wizard line obviously.” He replied with an air of arrogance. Sylvain looked at him with a weird look on her face and spoke.

“The fuck’s a _mudblood_.” She said gesturing with air quotes when she said the supposed insult. The boy blinked and titled his head.

“Mudbloods are witches and wizards with dirty blood. The muggleborns. You _seriously_ didn’t know what a mudblood was?” He asked. Sylvain snorted at his explanation.

“That’s a fucking weak insult if you ask me. Plus we don’t call them that in America. No one really cares about your blood. You’re more likely to get insulted for the color of your skin than anything. Also who _are_ you?” asked Sylvain, still not knowing who the hell he was.

“The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” He stuck a hand out for her to shake. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and reluctantly shook his hand. While this happened, Dumbledore had gotten up and announced dinner was over. Sylvain caught her sister’s eye and waved. Walking along the corridors and going down more and more stairs, they came to a stop in front of a large blank space on the wall. A tall lady turned and said,

"The new password is Wolfsbane. Make sure you remember it." Sylvain watched as the wall disappeared and it shared a large room with large windows. Outside those windows was water.

Turns out they were under the lake the girls had crossed earlier. “Everdane, follow me.” Sylvain hurried over to, what she assumed, was the Head Girl. The Head Girl led her up a flight of stairs and past multiple doors before coming to a stop in front of a door labeled ‘Third Years’. “ Your trunk and things are at the edge of your bed. This is your dorm.” The girl explained.

“Thank you.” Sylvain said before heading into the dorm. She spotted her chest and rushed over to it. She took her pajamas out of it and made her way to the bathroom. She showered and then changed into her pjs. Sylvain finally settled into bed and bid Zephyr goodnight.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LfM8RyT_GjO4PPtKx1uyQJ-Lfy_DNC7hb7lO8bQ7-1k/edit?usp=sharing


	3. Harping Hippogriffs

Sylvain made her way to the Great Hall along with several other girls. Once they were there, Draco Malfoy said he had quite the story to tell. The other slytherins were intrigued and listened as Malfoy acted out his story. Just as a trio of Gryffindors entered the Great Hall Malfoy made a, quite frankly, ridiculous impression of a swooning fit. Sylvain raised an eyebrow as the group started to laugh. 

“Hey, Potter!” shrieked one of the girls named Pansy Parkinson. “ Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooo!_ ” The group laughed again. Sylvain rolled her eyes and got up. She made her way to the ravenclaw table to speak with her sister. As she walked, she looked to the side and caught a pair of green eyes looking at her. She realized they were the same pair she saw the day before. She looked over to her sister’s table for a split second and then looked back. They were gone. Sylvain frowned but shrugged it off as she tapped her sister's shoulder. 

“What classes do you have?” Sylvain plopped down on the empty seat beside Bellona. With a piece of a cinnamon roll still in her mouth, Bellona dug through her bag and handed her schedule to Sylvain. Taking the piece of paper, Sylvain compared it to hers. Sylvain smiled. “We have Astronomy, Herbology and Charms together.” She exclaimed, handing the paper back. Bellona grabbed another cinnamon roll and snatched Sylvain’s schedule. Her eyes scanned the paper before handing it back and nodding. Sylvain got up and as she made her way back to the slytherin table, she saluted her sister as a goodbye. 

The warning bell chimed through the Great Hall. Sylvain grabbed her bag and took a couple cinnamon rolls to go. Walking speedily through the castle, Sylvain scanned her surroundings looking for the Transfiguration classroom. ‘ _We don’t even get a map of this place. Even a compass would help.’_ Sylvain grumbled as she frowned at the doors in front of her. She enters the room and by pure luck manages to find it. Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk and nodded at Sylvain. Sylvain picked a seat up in front and sat down. She watches as students slowly trickle into the classroom, chattering about their summers. Everyone settled down as the last bell rang. 

“Alright children, today’s lesson is about Animagi. Does anyone know what an Animagus is?” McGonagall inquired. A student raised their hand and McGonagall nodded at them to answer.

“ An animagus is a witch or wizard that can uh- can transform into animals by will, I believe.” The student answered, a bit hesitantly. Professor McGonagall smiled and nodded,

“That is correct, 5 points to Slytherin. I, myself, am an animagus.” Sylvain’s eyes widened as she watched her professor go from a stern looking lady to a sleek tabby cat. With a faint _pop_ McGonagall transformed back into a human. All the students in the class clapped in astonishment. The rest of the class was spent discussing registered animagi and the process of becoming one. “For homework tonight, write a one page essay on why becoming an animagus is so heavily monitored by the ministry. That will be all.” Sylvain placed a paper between her notes so that they didn’t smudge while in her bag. She walked about the halls, as she had a free period before she went to Divination. In that moment, Sylvain realized she had no idea where the divination classroom was. She ripped open her bag, looking for her timetable. She pulled it out from where it was and scanned it. 

_‘The North Tower? Oh for the love of-’_ Sylvain sighed. She perked up as she remembered that her mother had given them compasses saying “It’ll come in handy. Trust me.” She silently thanked her mother and walked north. She came across a flight of stairs and looked out the window. She saw a bit of the black lake and frowned. She then noticed a painting of a knight. ‘ _I’ll just ask the painting. What could go wrong.’_ She shuffled a bit closer to the painting and she ended up spooking him. “Sorry for scaring you but I was wondering if you knew the way to the North tower?” The knight’s face brightened and beckoned her to follow him. The clanking of the knight’s armor echoed through the corridor as Sylvain trailed behind him. After several flights of stairs, Sylvain leaned against the wall huffing. 

“Here you are, my fair lady. It’s now that I shall bid you fare-well. Do call upon me once more if the occasion arises.” The knight waved and left, the loud thuds of his armored feet slowly fading away. Sylvain snorted and stood up. There were a couple more steps left till she reached the classroom. As she stepped up the last stair the bell, signaling their break was over, rang. Taking out a cinnamon roll, she began eating it to waste time. After she finished, she waited. While she waited for her classmates to get here, she looked around for a door. To her confusion she didn’t find one. Out of curiosity, Sylvain looked up. And there it was. A circular trapdoor on the ceiling.

“Sibyll Trelawney, Divination Teacher. How am I supposed to get up there?” Sylvain glowered at the entrance and watched as it opened and a silvery ladder slid down to her feet. “Oh. That makes more sense.” Sylvain could hear her classmate coming up and she decided to climb. Just to get up without her hands being trampled. Sylvain pulled herself up off the ground and looked around the room. It strongly reminded her of an old fashioned tea-shop. The lights were dimmed and there was a large pot on a fire. The aroma from the kettle smells heavily of lavender. There were round tables scattered about with three to four seats each. The walls were draped with flowy curtains and to her left was a large shelf full of colorful teacups. A larger table was at what Sylvain assumed was the front of the classroom. There were various crystal balls and tarot cards strewn across its surface. Her classmates had started to climb up the ladder to get to the classroom. Sylvain quickly took a seat and waited for everyone to come in. Something moved in Sylvain’s peripheral and her head whipped to her right. Out came a figure from the dim corner. Sylvain studied the figure with a quirked eyebrow. With wild curls tucked behind a rosy head scarf and large round glasses, you could almost mistake the figure for a human dragonfly. 

“Welcome,” a voice hummed. “How nice to see you in the physical world at last.” Professor Trelawney moved in front of the fireplace and tilted her head. “Sit, my children, sit.” She gestured at the comfy chairs, bracelets clinking together. She walked over to a winged armchair and settled on the arm. 

“Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye.” Trelawney adjusted her shawl and continued as though the silence of the students didn’t bother her. As the professor continued on, Sylvain lost interest quickly. She turned to the slytherin next to her who looked as though he didn’t believe a single word Trelawney had spoken. Sylvain and he made eye contact before having to look away almost immediately. If they didn't, they would have started laughing and they didn’t want to get in trouble. The professor had said a couple things before she explained what they would be doing. 

Sylvain and the boy decided to pair up since they were already at the same table. Sylvain got up and got two cups of tea. When she returned, she handed the second cup to the boy. 

“I don’t think we were ever introduced. My name is Blaise. Blaise Zabini.” He stuck a hand out and Sylvain shook it.

“I’m Sylvain Everdane, pleasure meeting you Mr. Zabini.” she teased, grabbing her cup. Placing the cup at her lips, Sylvain drained it and stopped before she could swallow any of the leaves. She pulled a face at the aftertaste of this particular tea.

“You okay there Everdane?” Blaise giggled as he drank his tea. 

“It doesn’t taste right. The texture is awful.” Sylvain shuddered. She then handed her cup to Blaise and he swapped them. Peering into the cup she thought she could see the sun. She flipped through her book until she found the page and read aloud, “ Great happiness, huh, guess you’ll be happy about something,” she turned the cup slightly. “ Well that looks like an acorn. That means you’ll have a windfall, unexpected gold. Well that’s fun.” she chuckled, looking over at him. He shook his head with a smile on his face and looked at her cup.

“Here’s something that looks like a club, which means uh-,” He glanced at his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ and grimaced. “An attack, sorry about that. On the bright side this looks like a sun. Which means you’ll be happy. You’ll get attacked but you’ll be happy?” He looked a bit unsure.

“Blaise, you suck at this.” she grinned, nudging his arm. He snorted and quickly covered his mouth. Sylvain buried her head in her arm to stifle her laughter. 

“Until we meet again,” cooed Trelawney. “Fair fortune be yours.”

Sylvain and Blaise slowly packed their things as they waited for everyone to leave. As the last two students in the class, they finally left. Sylvain went down the ladder and hopped off a couple steps of the ground. She watched as Blaise stepped down and they made their way down the North tower. They were chatting about their favorite foods and Sylvain missed a step. Before she could face plant into the ground, Blaise grabbed the back of her robes and yanked her up. 

“Jesus Christ sir. Yank a little softer next time.” She grumbled, rubbing her neck. 

“Maybe next time I should just let you fall.” He replied. Sylvain looked at him and raised her hands in surrender. “Try not to miss any more steps alright?” 

“Haha yeah. I’ll pay extra close attention.” As the pair made their way down seven flights of stairs, they spoke about all sorts of things. They finally went down all the stairs and Sylvain was hunched over with her hands on her knees. 

“I’m going to murder whoever though it’d be funny to have 10 flights of stairs in one tower.” she huffed. Blaise looked at her and chuckled. He shook his head and held out a hand. She looked to her side and swatted at it. “I’m fine. Probably.” He simply raised an eyebrow. 

“Come on. Lunch is about to start.” He beckoned towards the Great Hall. 

“Alright, alright I’m coming. Jeez.” She ran to catch up to him. They entered the great hall and walked over to the Slytherin table. Blaise sat down and she was about to go sit somewhere else when he yanked her into the empty seat beside him. 

“Care to join me?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“...”

“That’s what I thought. ”

Blaise rolled his eyes and flicked her forearm. Sylvain hissed and punched him in the arm. They then burst out into laughter. He tried shushing her and failed miserably. Sylvain buried her head into her robes and shook with silent laughter. They simultaneously inhaled and that almost sent them into another laughing fit. Luckily for them the food had finally appeared. Sylvain grabbed the bowl of grapes and poured a small portion onto her plate. She then added some pasta from a pasta bowl, sprinkling rosemary and olive oil on it, along with garlic. ‘ _Where is the salt??’_ She looked around the table in confusion before Blaise tapped her shoulder. She turned and he held out the salt. She smiled and took the salt. 

Happily eating her lunch, Sylvain’s eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table. She remembered the green eyes from this morning and the day before. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned the table, wondering if she could find the owner of those eyes. She didn’t however, since Blaise had managed to gain her attention back. They finished pretty quickly and the two got up and started to exit the great hall. They had Potions next and then they would split for one class since she had runes and he had herbology and then they would be together again in Care of Magical Creatures.

Potions passed by pretty quickly. She and Blaise were working on the potion together and they made it right. Eventually they had to split for one class. For Sylvain, Runes went by super quick. She was so engrossed in it she almost didn’t realize the bell rang. She quickly put all her things in her bag and speed walked to the groundskeepers house. Blaise had met up with her and they were walking down to the class.

“Did you ever manage to open your book, Everdane?” 

“I tried a bunch of things. The only thing that worked was caressing the spine. It was kinda weird. And please, call me Sylvain. The last name thing is throwing me off.” 

“Alright, _Sylvain_.”

“Never say my name like that again.” she deadpanned. Blaise snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. They arrived and Sylvain realized that they shared this class with the Gryffindors. She looked back and saw a trio of gryffindors coming down. She recognized one of them. It was Hermione! Sylvain made eye contact with Hermione and gave her a small wave. She watched as Hermione’s eyes widened in realization and watched as she waved back. 

“C’mon, now, get a move on!” Hagrid called as the class approached. “Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin’ up! Everyone here? Right, follow me then!”

Hagrid led them across the edge of the forest before coming up to a large paddock of some sort. The paddock was empty. 

“Everyone gather ‘round the fence here!” He called. “That’s it. Make sure yeh can see. Now, firs’ thing yeh’ll want to do is open yer books-”

“How?” drawled the very cold and unamused Draco Malfoy.

“Eh?”

“How do we open our books?” Draco took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters,_ which was bound with rope. Several other people took theirs out and those books were bound as well. Sylvain raised an eyebrow and took out her unbound book. 

“Hasn’- Hasn’t anyone bin able ter open their books?” said Hagrid, looking like someone just kicked his puppy. 

Most of the class shook their heads and Sylvain simply stood there, with her very much open book, and wondered how these people didn’t figure it out. 

“Yeh’ve got to stroke ‘em.” Hagrid grabbed Hermione’s copy and stroked the spine while he ripped off the tape that kept it shut. 

“Oh, how silly we’ve all been.” Malfoy snarled. “Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!”

“Just because you’re too much of a dumbass to figure it out, Draco. Doesn’t mean you can take it out on him.” retorted Sylvain, not liking his attitude one bit. 

A soft “shut up, malfoy.” came from somewhere behind Sylvain but she didn't pay it any mind.

“Righ’ then,” said Hagrid, who looked as if he lost his train of thought. “So- so yeh’ve got yer books an’- an’ now yeh need the magical creatures. So I’ll go an’ get ‘em. Hang on…”

Hagrid walked a bit away before he disappeared from view. 

“God, this place is going to the dogs,” complained Draco. “That oaf teaching classes, my father’ll have a fit when I tell him-”

“Oh for the love of all things holy. Shut the fuck up. Shut. The fuck. UP.”

“Don’t you tell me to shut up, you-”

“Oooooooohhhhhh” squealed one of the female Gryffindors, as she pointed towards the opposite side of the paddock.

Walking towards them were the most beautiful creatures Sylvain had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and the tails of horses. The front legs, wings, and heads were of all sorts of eagles. Giant eagles, but eagles nonetheless. Their beaks were various shades of grey and they had brilliantly colored eyes. Their talons were quite long and very sharp. Every creature had a thick leather collar around their necks, which had chains attached and those chains were being held by Hagrid.

“Hippogriffs!” exclaimed Hagrid. “Beau’iful, aren’ they?”

He was right. They were absolutely gorgeous. With gleaming coats, that transitioned smoothly from feather to hair, everyone a different color. 

“So, if yeh wan’ ter come a bit nearer-”

Sylvain grabbed Blaise’s arm and dragged him nearer since he wanted to stay back. She also notice Hermione and two other gryffindors went closer as well. 

“Now, firs’ thing yeh gotta know abou’ hippogriffs is, they’re proud,” explained Hagrid. “Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don’t ever insult one, ‘cause it might be the last thing yeh do.”

Sylvain noticed Draco wasn’t listening and she rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘ _He’s gonna be a pain in the ass to deal with_ -’

“Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs’ move,” Hagrid continued. “ It’s polite, see? Yeh walk toward ‘em, and yeh bow, an’ yeh wait. If they bow back, yeh’re allowed ter touch ‘em. If they don’t bow, then get away from ‘em sharpish, ‘cause those talons hurt.”

“Right- who wants ter go first.”

Sylvain stepped forward and so did a black haired bespeckled boy. She looked at him curiously and then turned back to look at Hagrid. 

“Right then - let’s see how yeh get on with Buckbeak.”

Hagrid untied one of the chains, pulled the grey hippogriff from its fellows, and slipped off its collar. The students on the other side of the paddock were holding their breath.

“Easy, now,” murmured Hagrid. “ Yeh’ve got eye contact, now try not to blink… Hippogriffs don’ trust yeh if yeh blink too much…” 

Sylvain looked at Buckbeak with wide awe-struck eyes and watched as he turned to look at them with one piercing orange eye. She noticed it was the same shade as her own eyes.

“Tha’s it, tha’s it,… now, bow…”

Sylvain bowed and slowly rose back up. She watched as the Gryffindor beside her gave a quick bow. Probably doesn’t want to expose his back too much. The hippogriff studied the two and it didn’t move.

“Ah,” Hagrid sounded worried. “Right - back away now. Easy does it-”

The hippogriff then decided to bow back. It bent it’s front knees and sank into the bow. Sylvain let out a soft _oh_.

“Well done!” exclaimed Hagrid. “ Right- yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!”

Sylvain happily stepped forward and slowly reached out to Buckbeak. As her hand got closer, she stilled and waited. The hippogriff then placed his head on her hand. She then stepped closer and started patting his head. The boy behind her hesitated but once he saw Sylvain get closer, he approached Buckbeak as well. He patted the soft feathers and the tension in his body slowly melted. Sylvain sent him a soft smile and he smiled back. ‘ _Those are the green eyes I saw’_. The class broke into applause. 

“Righ’ then, Harry, Sylvain,” said Hagrid. “I reckon he might’ let yeh ride him!”

Sylvain looked at Hagrid curiously. She’s never ridden a hippogriff before. ‘ _Perhaps it’ll be like riding a horse_ ’ she mused, watching as Buckbeak sank down to his knees. She looked at Harry, since that’s what Hagrid called him, and wondered if he would get on. She mounted Buckbeak with ease and simply watched as Harry was guided by Hagrid. Harry hoisted himself onto Buckbeak’s back. 

“Sylvain, can he hold onto yeh? I don’ want him falling off.” Sylvain nodded and gripped onto the feathers in front of her. Harry lighty grabbed onto her shoulders.   
“Go on, then!” roared Hagrid, slapping Buckbeak’s hindquarters. 

Twelve-foot wings flapped on either side of the two, Harry’s grip tightened considerably as they flew upwards. They were soaring through the sky and Sylvain was balanced enough to let go of the feathers. She turned her head slightly and asked, “Are you okay?” Harry quickly nodded even though his eyes said otherwise. Buckbeak flew them around the paddock once and then headed down. Sylvain leaned forward and grabbed onto the feathers in front of her. Harry on the other hand, leaned backwards. They finally landed. 

Harry released his hold on Sylvain and hopped off the back. Sylvain whispered her thanks to Buckbeak and slid off. She patted him once more before backing away. Blaise immediately made his way to her side. He grabbed her arms and looked her dead in the eyes.

“You are a total mad woman. What on earth possessed you to do that???” He shook her slightly as he questioned her. 

“I thought it’d be fun.” she replied with a shrug.

“I’m gonna die of a heart attack and it’ll be your fault.” 

Sylvain shook her head and watched her classmates. Draco and his two friends had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Draco, who was patting his beak, looking so smug.

“This is very easy,” Draco drawled, loud enough for Harry and Sylvain to hear him. “I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you’re not dangerous at all, are you?” He said to the hippogriff. “Are you, you great ugly brute?” 

Sylvain wasn’t at all surprised when Buckbeak slashed at Draco. She watched as he fell to the floor. Wailing like some sort of banshee. She walked to him and dragged him away from Buckbeak. She applied pressure to his wound as Hagrid ran over. Hagrid picked him up and ran to the castle. 

Sylvain looked at her bloodstained hands and realized it got on her robe. She scowled. A good portion of the Slytherins were yelling and shouting about Hagrid. 

“They should fire him right away,” cried Pansy Parkinson. 

“Why? Draco insulted Buckbeak after being told that would be a stupid thing to do. It’s his own fault for not listening.” Blaise handed Sylvain a piece of cloth as she spoke. She wiped her hands and looked at Pansy.

“He should have known better. Also who in their right mind would insult a clearly dangerous animal?” Pansy glared at Sylvain before turning and saying she was going to check on Draco. 

Hermione ran over to Sylvain. She enveloped her in a hug. Hermione checked her over for wounds but she was okay, other than her bloodstained hands. Blaise told her he’ll see her at dinner. She bid him goodbye. Hermione beckoned for her friends to come over and greet Sylvain.

“Harry, Ron, this is Sylvain. I met her on the train and she’s really nice.” Hermione exclaimed, holding Sylvain’s hand. Sylvain looked at them and smiled. Harry looked at her and his eyes widened.

“You’re the one I keep making eye contact with.”

“Yup, the one and only.” 

“Uh- I’m Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to finally meet you.” He stuck out a hand and she took it. 

“I’m Ron Weasley.”

“Pleasure, I’m Sylvain Everdane.” Sylvain wasn’t sure what to make of Ron. The way he looked at her. The vibes were off. “I’ll see you at dinner, Hermione.” She waved at them and made her way to the Slytherin common room. She finally made it into the common room and sat down next to Blaise. They talked for a bit before heading to dinner. Dinner went by without a hitch. Sylvain finally collapsed on her bed and laid there. 

“What a day.” She finally drifted off to sleep.


	4. Blasted Boggarts

One wednesday morning, halfway through double potions with the Gryffindors, Draco came in with his right arm bandaged. He was putting up quite the act. 

“How is it, Draco?” simpered Pansy. “Does it hurt much?”

Draco grimaced and nodded towards Pansy, but as she looked away, he winked to Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Settle down, settle down,” said Professor Snape. 

Today they were learning a new potion to make, called a Shrinking potion. Draco set up his cauldron at Harry’s table, which happened to be right in front of Sylvain’s. Draco raised his uninjured hand.

“Sir,” Draco called. “Sir, I’ll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-”

“Weasley, cut up Malfoy’s roots for him,” Snape said, without looking up.

Sylvain could see the tips of Ron’s ears go red as he hissed to Draco.

“There’s nothing wrong with your arm.”

Draco leaned in and said something. He looked smug and Ron began chopping the roots into various sizes. It was almost as if he were mutilating them. Of course, Draco had something to say about it.   
  


“Professor,” whined Draco. “Weasley’s mutilating my roots, sir.” 

Sylvain and Blaise looked at each other. Sylvain leaned closer to Blaise and whispered about how Draco reminded her of a toddler. Both of the slytherins snickered at the image conjured up by her words. They quieted down and looked at their potions, which were a bright acid green. Sylvain looked at Blaise and raised her fist towards him. He automatically bumped his fist against hers. They had just started to add their last ingredients when Snape’s voice rang out.

“Orange, Longbottom,” said Snape, laddling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, with every intention for everyone to see. “Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn’t I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?”

Sylvain frowned and waved her hand high. Snape looked over confusion flitting across his face for a split second before beckoning her to speak.

“Sir, perhaps I could help him? Blaise and I have already set ours to stew so it won’t interfere with my work.” Snape blinked. He was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. Sylvain beamed and made her way to the poor boy’s desk. “I’m here to help, don’t worry, don’t worry.” She said in a soft and reassuring tone. The boy looked close to tears. 

She slowly guided the boy through the process of restoring his potion. They both worked on it till it was a bright green. Sylvain smiled and praised him for correctly following her directions. Snape told everyone to clear their thing as the class was coming to a close. The class grew quiet as Snape walked over to where Sylvain and the boy were. He looked at the now fixed potion for a while before he rewarded Sylvain 5 points for fixing it. She stiffened, not entirely sure whether she should be receiving points but shrugged it off. She walked over to Blaise and put her things away. 

“Sylvain, you are something else, I’ll tell you.”

“Why? Because I took pity on someone?” Sylvain snorted as Blaise swatted at her arm. They made their way to the Great Hall laughing about stupid jokes they shared. While they were in lunch, Sylvain took an interest to another slytherin and befriended her. A bit uptight but Sylvain managed to loosen her up. And her name was Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

  
  
  


Sylvain, Daphne and Blaise were sitting near the back of the classroom as students filed in. Their professor wasn’t there when they had first entered and right in that moment they were waiting for him to arrive. Sylvain was twirling her wand as she spoke about her favorite flower. She trailed off as the professor walked in. Both Daphne and Sylvain lean in closer to the front of the class. She’ll have to admit that she didn’t actually realize how good looking her professor was. Sylvain hadn’t been looking too closely when she was at the Great Hall. 

“Good afternoon,” he said. “Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today’s lesson will be a practical one. You will only need your wands.”

Professor Lupin made his way to the day and beckoned them to follow. The class got to its feet and walked after Professor Lupin. He led them down a deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they see is a poltergeist. Now said poltergeist was stuffing chewed gum into the keyhole of what looked like a broom cupboard. When the poltergeist noticed Professor Lupin he broke out into a song.

“Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin. Loony, loopy Lupin.” 

“I’d take that gum out of that keyhole if I were you, Peeves. Mr. Filch won’t be able to get into his brooms.” 

Sylvain had no idea who Filch was but that wasn't’ something to worry about yet. This Peeves didn’t seem to care about what Professor Lupin said, doing nothing except blowing a loud and wet raspberry. Professor Lupin sighed and took out his wand. 

“This is a useful little spell. Please watch closely.”

He raised his wand shoulder height and said “ _ Waddiwasi _ ” and then proceeded to point towards Peeves. The wad of gum whizzed out of the keyhole as if it was shot from a gun and went straight up Peeves’s left nostril.

“Well that certainly is helpful.” Sylvain murmured while looking at her professor thoughtfully. They continued walking. He led them down another corridor before stopping, right outside a beautiful wooden door. 

“Inside, please,” he said, holding the door open for them. 

The room had a round, large wooden table stood in the very center of the room. There several chairs scattered around and the room was empty. Except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair and watched as the class filed in. His eyes weren’t very friendly and there was a nasty sneer on his face. As professor Lupin walked in the room and made to close the door, Snape spoke,

“Leave it open, Lupin. I’d rather not witness this.” 

He rose to his feet and walked past the students. At the doorway, he turned to face inside the room and said, “Perhaps no one has bothered to inform you, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would strongly suggest not to let him do anything difficult. That is unless Ms. Everdane is at his side guiding him through simple instructions.”

Sylvain narrowed her eyes towards Snape. She didn’t like his attitude towards Neville. She moved closer to Neville and squeezed his arm reassuringly. She watched as Professor Lupin raised an eyebrow.

“Oh is that so? I was hoping to have Nevill assist me with the first stage of this lesson. I’m positive he’ll do admirably.”

Snape said nothing and he left, the door shutting behind him with a loud thud.

“Now, then,” Professor Lupin said, waltzing over to a large wardrobe. As he stood next to it, the wardrobe started to wobble, banging against the wall behind it. A couple people jumped. “Don’t worry, it’s just a boggart.” 

The people around Sylvain didn’t like the answer apparently, as they now looked at the wardrobe in either fear, apprehension or terror. Professor Lupin continued.

“Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under the sinks⎼ I even met one that managed to lodge itself into a grandfather clock. This one, however, just moved in yesterday. I asked the headmaster if he could make sure no one got rid of it, as to give my students some practice.

“So the first thing we need to know is, what exactly a boggart is. Anyone have any clue?”

Sylvain watched as Hermione’s hand shot into the air.

“It’s a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever scares us the most.”

“Perfectly explained, Ms. Granger,” Professor Lupin said and Hermione beamed. “So, the boggart that’s sitting in the darkness of this wardrobe has not yet shaped itself. It doesn’t know what frightens everyone here the most. Now, no one actually knows what a boggart actually looks like when it's alone, but when I let it out, it will become whatever it is you fear the most. 

“This, of course, means that we have an advantage over the boggart. Have you spotted it, Harry?”

Professor Lupin looked at Harry patiently waiting. 

“Uh- because there are so many of us it won’t know what shape to be?”

“That’s correct. It would be to your benefit to have at least one other person with you when dealing with a boggart. It becomes confused. What should it turn into, a flesh-eating slug or headless corpse. I remember seeing a boggart do that same thing. Turned itself into half a slug, trying to scare two people at the same time. Not exactly terrifying.

“The charm used to repel a boggart is actually pretty simple, other than the fact that it requires mental force. The thing that finally finishes a boggart is laughter. What needs to happen is that you force your fear into something funny. We’ll practice the charm without wands first. Repeat after me, please. . .  _ riddikulus _ .”

The class chanted the spell. Professor Lupin praised them and then continued with his teaching.

“That was the easy part. Because the word itself is not enough, I’ll need someone to help show how it works. Neville, could you come here please.”

Neville was shaking. Sylvain flashed him a thumbs up and nudged him towards Professor Lupin. Neville walked towards the wardrobe which was shaking less than he was, which is concerning.

“Alright, Neville. What terrifies you the most in this world?” Neville opened his mouth and spoke but no sounds were actually produced.

“I’m sorry, didn’t quite catch that Neville.” 

Neville looked back at Sylvain, panic in his eyes and begging her to take his place, before resigning. His words were soft, essentially a whisper, “Professor Snape.”

Sylvain frowned. Being afraid of your own teacher isn’t good. She understood not liking your teacher or maybe even hating them, but fearing them? Enough for them to be the thing you fear the most? That’s pretty messed up. Sylvain realized she had zoned out and snapped her attention back to Professor Lupin telling the class to think of their own boggart. ‘ _ The thing that scares me the most? There isn’t anything that paralyzes me with fear to my knowledge _ ’.

“Everybody ready?” asked Professor Lupin.

__

Sylvain was curious as to what her boggart would be. She watched as Professor Lupin told Neville they would give him space to face his boggart. He started counting down to Neville and then pointed his wand at the wardrobe. The wardrobe burst open and out stalked Professor Snape. Neville stuttered out a terrified “ _ ri- riddikulus _ ” and Sylvain watched in amusement as Professor Snape stumbled in what was now a long green dress with a large stuffed bag. She watched as it went to different people, turning into a lot of interesting things before it stopped in front of her. 

Nothing happened at first, but then the boggart split into two and she watched as it changed into older versions of herself and Bellona. She glanced at herself and felt something was off. She watched as the older Sylvian walked over to Bellona, caringly holding her sister’s face, before sharply twisting it. Sylvain froze in horror. And then, as if being controlled by something, Sylvain rushed towards the boggart. Her wand not in her dominant hand, instead in her left hand. The class stood paralyzed, watching Sylvain deck the boggart in the face, successfully knocking it down, and with a murderous look in her eye, hiss out “ _ Riddikulus. _ ” 

The boggart exploded into pieces. Professor Lupin walked over to Sylvain and looked at the class.

“And remember, nothing leaves this classroom. What boggarts happen to be are kept here and only here.” The class was dismissed a couple minutes early and Professor Lupin bent down to be at eye-level with Sylvain. “Are you feeling alright?” Sylvain mumbled a response and asked if she could go to her friends. Professor Lupin nodded and told her if she needed to talk, he was there.

  
Hermione, Blaise and Daphne anxiously rushed to Sylvain’s side. They asked her if she was okay and all she could say was “I- I need to find Bellona. I really need to find Bellona.  _ Please. _ ”


	5. Finicky Flights

Even though Sylvain’s first DADA class ended terribly for her, it soon became her favorite. Professor Lupin’s next lessons were as captivating as the last. After boggarts, they studied Red Caps, which are little goblin like creatures that could always be found wherever there had been bloodshed: in dungeons and in deserted battle fields, waiting to screw over whoever had gotten lost. After the Red Caps, they moved onto kappas. The kappas were Japanese water demons that fed on the blood of humans, of whomst they'd strangled in their shallow ponds.

Potions was tense after the boggart lesson. Professor Snape was in a mood and everyone knew why. The story of Neville’s boggart assuming Snape’s form and how it was forced into his grandmother’s clothes had traveled all across Hogwarts. Snape would be pissed if anyone mentioned Professor Lupin and he treated Neville worse than ever. Sylvain started to come up with ways to direct Professor Snape’s attention towards her before he could take it out on Neville. 

Divination was quite the opposite. With Blaise and Sylvain predicting outrageous ways the other dies and cracking jokes the entire class. They had, at one point, taken to making origami while Professor Trelawney would speak. Blaise would quietly complain to Sylvain about how hot the classroom was, dramatically fanning himself with whatever he got his hands on. There had been one lesson in which he started fanning himself with her hand. 

Sylvain’s second favorite class at the moment was Care of Magical Creatures. She would watch in amusement as Blaise and Hermione interacted. Hermione was filled with determination as she pried open the mouth of the flobberworm and shoved the shredded lettuce down its throat. Blaise would look on with a mixture of horror, disgust, and admiration at Hermione, not wanting to be anywhere near the flobberworm. 

“Why would anyone _want_ to have a flobberworm?” Blaise asked as he recoiled from the flobberworm after he had accidentally brushed his fingers against its skin.

* * *

  
October was approaching and that made Sylvain increasingly happy. Along with October came Halloween, the twins favorite holiday. Both Sylvain and Bellona adored dressing up as various characters and going out with their mom to trick or treat. On this particular day, Sylvain was going to meet with Hermione to study for History of Magic after classes were done.

The girls met in the courtyard and walked to the library. Hermione was happy to finally have time to spend with Sylvain, seeing as they had differing schedules and they didn’t really see each other outside of class. They approached the library and greeted Madam Pince. They chose a table hidden in a cove between the shelves. It didn’t have any tables near it which meant they didn’t have to deal with other people. Madam Pince had shown it to Hermione in her second week of her first year. The girls sat down and pulled out their History of Magic books and their half-done essays. Well, more like Sylvain pulled out her half-done essay and Hermione pulled out her essay,which was past the required amount. The two spent the next three hours finishing, revising and critiquing each other’s essays.

Sylvain had just entered the slytherin common room when Blaise practically dragged her to where Daphne and him were sitting.

“Ow-ow-ow. Blaise chill dude.” Sylvain complained as she yanked her arm out of his grip.

“Sorry. Did you know there’s a Hogsmeade trip on Halloween? Do you wanna go? Do you-”

“Blaise, let her breathe, she just got here.” 

“To answer your questions Blaise. No I did not. Sure why not.” Sylvain plopped down next to Daphne and pulled out an mp3 player and a speaker. Both Blaise and Daphne looked at the things in curiosity.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen an mp3 player and speaker before.” Both of them were silent.

“Alright, listen and listen well. They play music. The only reason I know what these are is because my mom raised us with both magical and mundane things. Any song requests?” They didn’t say anything so Sylvain just chose a song at random. Jubilee Line by Wilbur Soot started playing through the speaker.

_Wasting your time_

_You’re wasting mine_

Sylvain placed the speaker down and settled on the couch. 

_Hate to see you leaving_

_Fate worse than dying_

Daphne laid her head on Sylvain’s shoulder. Blaise placed his feet on top of Sylvain’s.

_Your city gave me asthma_

_That's why I'm fucking leaving_

_Your water gave me cancer_

_The pavement hurt my feelings_

Blaise had Zephyr curled around his hand. The three kids watched as the sunlight shone through the water and window onto the common room floor.

_Shout at the wall_

_Because the walls don't fucking love you_

_Shout at the wall_

_Because the walls don't fucking love you_

The three of them took in the peace of the common room. The song from the speaker and the whispered songs of the merpeople drifted along the room.

_There's a reason_

_London puts barriers on the tube line_

_There's a reason_

_London puts barriers on the rails_

_There's a reason_

_London puts barriers on the tube line_

_There's a reason_

_London puts barriers on the rails_

_There's a reason_

_London puts barriers on the tube line_

_There's a reason_

_They fail_

* * *

The next day, Sylvain had double Muggle studies and then Transfiguration with Daphne. Both girls were surprised when their Professor had trays of sweets on her desk. 

“Hello students, and welcome back to Muggle Studies! On your way in, please feel free to pick up some baked sweets I made at home for you all. There are plenty of biscuits, brownies, fruit tarts, and whatever else that will satisfy your sweet tooth! Now, does everyone have themselves a small treat? Good, onwards with the lesson.

“I’m sure many of you have had many treats similar to the ones I’ve shared with you today. In fact, I’d daresay many of you grew up eating these types of foods after yummy dinners at home. However, the method used in everyone’s homes most likely varies. If you grew up in a wizarding family, you may have received these treats after they’ve been prepared by magic thus making the time to receive your food much shorter. Or perhaps your family owns a house-elf that makes your food for you, as we do here in Hogwarts.” There was a murmur of agreement from a good portion of the students.

“Both of these methods do involve magic though, something Muggles do not have. So how do they procure food? How do they prepare it without the food-related charms we have at our disposal?” Professor Burbage waited for a bit, expecting someone to answer her question. Sylvain looked around before letting out a sigh and raising her hand. Professor Burbage motioned for her to speak.

“They cook. Mostly with ovens and stoves and stuff...”Sylvain trailed off, slowly sliding in her chair, as others were looking at her.

“That is correct, Ms. Everdane. Ten points to Slytherin! Muggles use cooking. Now what is cooking you may ask? Cooking is the act of preparing food with heat. So making some delicious soup on the stove would be considered cooking… and so would baking a cake in the oven. Cooking can be as easy or as difficult as you’d like, which is what makes it such an interesting skill to learn about. As a magic user, you do have spells at your disposal that allows you to prepare food in ways that do not involve much more work than the swish of your wand and the correct incantation. But for Muggles, different devices and techniques are needed in order to achieve the results a witch or wizard would be able to accomplish with magic.”

Throughout the class, Sylvain gained a total of 50 points for Slytherin. Perks of doing things the muggles way at home. The rest of the day went by in a flash and before she knew it, they were headed towards the astronomy tower. They entered the classroom and Sylvain muttered,

“If we keep this up, my eyebags are gonna be designer by the end of this year.” Daphne scoffed.

“I’m sure it’s nothing concealer won’t cover.” Sylvain looked over at Daphne and stared at her.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me concealer will help.” Daphne looked at Sylvain a lot closer and sighed, muttering a ‘nevermind’. 

A little while later, still in Astronomy, Blaise was twirling his pen. Unfortunately for him, his pen flung out from his hand and landed underneath Professor Sinastra’s desk. It especially sucked for him because the three of them were in the back of the class. Luckily, Professor Sinastra had her back to the class while she wrote on the blackboard. Sylvain took one look at Blaise’s face and almost burst into laughter. She got Daphne’s attention and Daphne let out a snort. That ended up making Sylvain laugh which caused Blaise and Daphne to laugh. They all had to either use their hands or robes to smother their laughter. 

* * *

  
Saturday morning rolls in and Sylvain practically jumps out of bed. Sylvain dug through her trunk, looking for her shortest black corset and a “pirate-y” blouse. She was in the mood to dress like a pirate, especially since it's Halloween. She pulled on some dark brown pants and laced up her boots. She grabbed her plain black robes as it’ll be chilly while she’s at Hogsmeade. Daphne was waiting for her along with Blaise. 

“Getting into the Halloween spirit, aren’t you Sylvain?” Blaise chuckled as he eyed her outfit.

“Ha ha, yeah. It’s my favorite time of year. Anyways, come on, let’s goooo.”

They walked to the Great Hall, cracking stupid jokes and laughing. As they sat down, Sylvain remembered she needed to ask her sister to come with them. So she pulled out a piece of paper, wrote down an invite, turned the paper into an origami swan and, with the most dramatic swish, made the swan sail its way to her sister. 

Bellona snatched it out of the air and opened it. Bellona snatched the swan from the air and opened it. She read the contents and when she made eye contact with Sylvain, she flashed her a thumbs up. Sylvain grinned and turned back to Daphne and Blaise. 

Breakfast was over and the students in the great hall started to group together while waiting for Filch to check them off the list he had. The three of them finally got checked off and they exited the hall. A great gust of cold wind greeted them and they grinned. The wind was cold but not cold enough that it was unbearable. Sylvain looked at Daphne and Blaise slyly and she smiled. 

"Race y'all to The Three Broomstick! Last one there's a rotten egg." She started running and she heard two sets of footsteps behind her. There were shouts of laughter as the three raced to the establishment. 

Sylvain reached the doors and doubled over, panting and laughing. Daphne and Blaise were right behind her. 

"Ha- I win- I win." The doors in front of Sylvain opened and her sister leaned against the doorframe. 

"You should really start staying in shape, Sylvain," Bellona smirked, looking down at her sister.

" Ha..ha.. very funny. You try running from the Great hall to The Three Broomsticks." Sylvain rolled her eyes. She then pulled her sister in a hug, knowing she was sweaty and Bellona hates sweaty hugs.

"Uagh, don't hug me. You're sweaty." Bellona whined and swatted at Sylvain. Sylvain chuckled and backed up, hands in the air in surrender. Bellona looked over to Blaise and Daphne and smiled. “Hi, I’m Bellona, it’s a pleasure to meet y’all.” 

“Pleasure. My name is Daphne Greengrass and this airhead here is Blaise Zabini.” Blaise’s head snapped towards Daphne, with an exaggerated look of offence on his face. The corner of Daphne’s lip quirked up. Bellona gestured to enter the Three Broomsticks and they followed. She led them to an empty table and left to get the butterbeer. The three settled down and were taking their cloaks off when Bellona came back with the drinks. She gave Daphne and Blaise their respective drinks. Before Bellona gave Sylvain her butterbeer, she stared at the two cups, looking to see which one was less filled. 

“Seriously? Just give me the goddamn cup, Bellona.” Sylvain reached over the table and snatched her drink from her sister’s hands. 

“Heh- Anyways, how are your classes going? Also what’s your costume? As you can see, I’m Buttercup from the powerpuff girls.” Bellona took her cloak off to reveal her costume. She looked up, looking very proud of herself.

“I’m a pirate. And my classes are going great.” Sylvain took one last sip of her butterbeer. “ We should go exploring, I want to go to the candy shop. Honey-something.” 

“Honeydukes, it’s called Honeydukes. Come one, let’s go.” Daphne stood up, grabbing her cloak and walking towards the door. Everyone else followed in suit. 

They made their way to the candy shop, looking at all the sweets. Blaise got cauldron cakes, Daphne chose pink coconut ice, Bellona picked sugared butterfly wings and Sylvain ended up with sugar quills. They explored the entirety of Hogsmeade, eating their candy and pointing out things that caught their attention. They eventually grew tired and started walking back to Hogwarts. 

By the time they reached the doors of the castle, they were exhausted. As they entered the great hall, they split to go to their respective tables, promising to do this again on the next Hogsmeade trip. The halloween feast filled everyone to the brim. By the time Sylvain and her friends made it to their beds, they were ready to pass out. And that is exactly what they did.


	6. Devious Disaster

Sylvain was being shaken awake. She cracked an eye open and saw that it was Angie, the head girl. Angie said something about all students having to go to the Great Hall. Sylvain pushed herself out of bed and made her way to Daphne’s side. They walked, Sylvain looking around bleary-eyed and in confusion. As they entered the Great Hall, the two girls spotted Hermione and her friends. Blaise had managed to appear by their side. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and started speaking. 

“The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle,” Professor Dumbledore looked at them all as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed the doors leading into the Great Hall. “I’m afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I’m leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbances should be reported to me immediately,” Dumbledore looked over to Angie and the Head Boy, Angie nodded. “Send word with one of the ghosts.”

Professor Dumbledore stood at the entrance of the Great Hall before looking back. “Oh, yes, you’ll be needing theses.” He waved his wand and the house tables were swept to the walls and the floor was covered in hundreds of purple sleeping bags.

“Sleep well,” Professor Dumbledore said, closing the doors behind him.

Sylvain, Daphne and Blaise had dragged their sleeping bags to a corner and they watched as Hermione led her two friends over towards them.

“Hey, do you know what’s going on?” Sylvain looked over at Hermione.

“Sirius Black broke into our dorm.” Hermione fiddled with the edge of her sleeping bag.

“Oh jeez, that’s rough buddy.” Daphne shot Sylvain a look that clearly said _you suck at this._ Sylvain raised her hands in surrender. Harry let out a laugh and shook his head. 

“Do you guys think Black is still in the castle?” Blaise spoke up from behind Sylvain, placing his head on her shoulder.

“Dumbldore obviously thinks he might be,” Ron said.

“It’s really lucky he picked tonight,” Hermione said, shifting closer to Sylvain. “It’s the one night we weren’t in the tower…” She trailed off.

“He most likely has lost track of time, since he is one the run. Must’ve slipped his mind it was Halloween.” Daphne interjected, laying her head on Sylvain’s lap. Sylvain automatically started playing with the blonde’s hair.

“Or he could have been scouting the place and was trying to figure out a way to get into the Gryffindor common room,” Sylvain offered whilst braiding a segment of Daphne’s hair. She looked up when no one spoke. “What?” 

The people around them were coming up with theories as to how Black got into Hogwarts. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

“Honestly, am I the only person that has read _Hogwarts, A History_?”

“Probably, why?”

“Hogwarts is protected by more than just walls. There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can’t just Apparate in here. And I would like to see a disguise that could fool those dementors. They’re guarding every entrance to the grounds. They’d have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they’ll have them covered…” She explained, waving her hands around.

A whistle was heard throughout the hall and Angie, the Head Girl, yelled out, “Lights out everyone!” The candles went out all at once. The only source of light was from the ghosts, who were drifting along speaking with the prefects. The enchanted ceiling was scattered with stars, supposedly like the sky outside. With the whispering that filled the hall, it reminded Sylvain about the times her mom would take them stargazing at the beach.

Every hour a teacher would check in to make sure it was quiet. It was three in the morning when Professor Dumbledore walked in. Sylvain and Hermione were in the middle of playing sticks, as Daphne and Blaise looked on in amusement. Sylvain spotted Dumbledore walking closer to them and panicked. 

“Act asleep! Shut your eyes,” Sylvain hissed, burrowing into her sleeping bag. “Blaise, get your head off my thigh.” Blaise whined about losing his heat source before letting out a soft ‘ _oof_ ’ because Sylvain smacked his chest. Dumbledore’s footsteps grew closer.

“Any sign of him, Headmaster?” whispered Angie, Percy at her side.

“No. All well here?”

“Everything is under control, sir.”

“Good. There’s no point in moving them now…” Sylvain tuned out most of the conversation. She rolled onto her side. Dumbledore was now in full view. She watched as Snape approached and he looked as if he were speaking. He was moving his lips so little Sylvain thought she was imagining it. She returned her attention back onto the conversation.

“It seems--- almost impossible--- that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed---”

“I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it,” Dumbledore spoke sharply. Sylvain’s eyes roamed over to Daphne, who was wide awake. They waited for the teachers to walk away before talking. Daphne let out a giggle before she spoke. 

“I mean, _I_ wouldn’t mind helping him. He is kinda hot.” Daphne whispered. Sylvain looked at her in disbelief.

“Seriously??”

“Yeah”

“Sometimes, Daph, we keep things to ourselves. Now go to sleep.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The next morning went about as normal as you’d expect. Everyone trudging through the Great Hall to their dorms to get changed. People walking around in tight-knit groups, always watching the people around them. Even the weather seemed to sense the mood in the castle, since the rain was crashing down on the castle roof and clashing with the windows, wind sweeping through halls, whispering like the undead do. Sylvain’s feet barely skimmed the floor and she hurriedly made her way to Professor Lupin’s classroom. She wouldn’t want to be late, of course. 

Sylvain could hear the rapid footsteps of Daphne and Blaise as they came up behind her. They opened the door to find Professor Snape at Lupin’s desk. Sylvian slowed her walk and shot a questioning look to her friends. Sylvain chose a table closer to the front, her friends choosing tables behind her and to her right. Students slowly filed in, shooting looks of displeasure towards Snape once they realized he was there. 

They were ten minutes into the lesson when Harry rushed inside, panting. He started apologizing about his lack of punctuality when he finally looked at the teacher’s desk, only to find Professor Snape in Lupin’s place. Snape docked Harry 10 points for being late and told him to sit down but Harry still stood there, inquiring where Professor Lupin was. Snape was getting annoyed and docked Harry five more points and threatened to take 50 if he didn’t sit down.

“As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-”

“Sir, we’ve done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows,” Hermione listed what they’ve done so far. “And we’re just about to start-”

“Be quiet,” Snape snapped. “I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin’s lack of organization.”

Other students started defending Lupin, each of them making Snape more and more irritated. He started flipping through the textbook and stopped in the very back of it. He must’ve known they haven’t gotten that far. 

“Werewolves.” Snape smiled without any warmth.

Hermione started protesting about how they aren’t supposed to do werewolves, they should be learning about hinkypunks. Sylvain didn’t know them as hinkypunks, instead her mother told her and her sister of the Will-O’-the-wisp who were sometimes believed to be faeries or perhaps the lost souls of the dead that were willing to guide lost travelers. Sylvain’s attention was brought back when she saw Daphne flipping to a page. 

“Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?” asked Snape. Sylvain stared at Snape for a good second and before sighing. _Is he being serious? If we had learned about werewolves we wouldn’t be hesitating._ Sylvain scowled, realizing she was stuck with Professor Snape as her head of house for the rest of her time here.

Snape was sneering at the students and mocking them for not knowing the differences between a werewolf and a true wolf. Of course, he completely looked over Hermione, who new the differences and had her hand in the air. 

“Please, sir,” Hermione said, hand still in the air. “The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-”

“That is the second time you’ve spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all.”

“That’s not very nice, Professor. You did ask a question after all. And she answered. That is, of course, how conversations work if you didn’t know.” Sylvain smiled at her head of house, restraint keeping her from saying the rest of the snappish things in her head. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something.

Snape’s eye twitched and his nostrils flared. “Five points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn, Miss Everdane.”

“She’s right,” said the red-head beside Hermione. “You did ask us a question and she knows the answer! Why would you ask us if you don’t want to be told.” The class grew quiet as Snape walked towards the boy.

“Detention, Weasley,” said Snape. “And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed.” Sylvain could only stare. Whilst she may have been more polite about it, she still criticized the way Snape was teaching. In fact, she should’ve also received a detention. The only difference between Weasley and Sylvain was that she was a Slytherin. She frowned as she jotted down notes about werewolves. 

The bell finally rang but Professor Snape held them back. He told them that he expected two rolls of parchment by monday. He told Weasley to stay behind to discuss his detention. The three amigos walked out and made their way to their dorms. They were discussing how it was weird how the gryffindor got detention for essentially saying the same thing Sylvain did. 

“Hey, guys. You know how there's a quidditch match on saturday? Are y’all gonna go?” Sylvain asked, plopping down onto the couch. 

Daphne sat next to Sylvain and hummed. “Quidditch isn’t really my thing. Plus our house isn’t playing.” Daphne laid on Sylvain and she started playing with her hair.

“You want to stay here and study instead?” Blaise asked, settling into the armchair next to them. Sylvain nodded and relaxed.

* * *

  
  


Three days later, the quidditch match came rolling around. By the time Sylvain dragged herself out of bed and gathered her books and things, Daphne and Blaise were the only ones in the common room. Daphne smiled and bid Sylvain a good morning. Sylvain’s legs folded neatly underneath her as she sat down. She pulled out her DADA textbook and notebook as well as her speaker. She pressed shuffle and the music drifted from the speaker softly. Sylvain skimmed her notes and added things she missed to her essay. 

_Quién lo diría_

_Que se podría hacer el amor por telepatía_

_La luna está llena, mi cama vacía_

_Lo que yo te haría_

You could hear the scratching of the pen on paper along with the turning of pages.

_Si te tuviera de frente la mente te la volaría_

_De noche y de día, de noche y de día_

_You know I'm just a flight away_

_If you wanted you can take a private plane_

Sylvain handed her essay to Daphne so she could review it. Daphne skimmed it and pulled out her quill to correct a few things. Why she still used a quill was beyond Sylvain.

_A kilómetros estamos conectando_

_Y me prendes aunque no me estés tocando_

_You know I got a lot to say_

_All these voices in the background of my brain_

Blaise was busy making origami hearts, as they were the first that he learned. He flung it towards Sylvain and it landed in her book. He flashed her a thumbs up and started making another one.

_Y me dicen todo lo que estás pensando_

_Me imagino lo que ya estás maquinando_

_Quién lo diría_

_Que se podría hacer el amor por telepatía_

Daphne started nagging Blaise to study. In response, he simply chucked another origami heart at her. Which ended up hitting her in the eye. His eyes widened while Sylvain shot him a look that told him he was screwed.

_La luna está llena, mi cama vacía_

_Lo que yo te haría_

_Si te tuviera de frente la mente te la volaría_

_De noche y de día, de noche y de día_

Daphne pulled her wand out and started to walk towards Blaise. Blaise shot up from his seat and backed up, trying to get her to chill. He mouthed ‘help me’ to Sylvain and she only smiled.

_You know that I can see right through you_

_I can read your mind_

_I can read your mind_

_What you want to do_

“Come back here, you bastard,” Daphne said as she chased after him.

_It's written all over your face times two_

_'Cause I can read your mind_

_I can read your mind_

_I can hear your thoughts like a melody_

_Listen while you talk when you're fast asleep_

_You stay on the phone just to hear me breathe_

_On repeat_

Sylvain watched in amusement as her two best friends were chasing each other. She stood up, only to have Blaise hide behind her and use her as a shield.

_Quién lo diría_

_Que se podría hacer el amor por telepatía_

_La luna está llena, mi cama vacía_

_Lo que yo te haría_

Sylvain ducked and left Blaise to fend for himself. He shrieked as a spell went flying past his head.

_Si te tuviera de frente la mente te la volaría_

_De noche y de día, de noche y de día_

_You know I got a lot to say_

_All these voices in the background of my brain_

Well, it certainly looks as though they aren’t getting much studying done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Telepatia by Kali Uchis :D


End file.
